The Marvelous Misadventures of Elle and Jacquie: Frozen
by SafyreSky
Summary: Jacqueline finally convinces Elle to go see Disney's "Frozen" with her, much to her surprise. Of course, the girls fall in love with the movie and shenanigans ensue. [Slightly AU-ish to Crystal Springs/Takes place after the story/FROZEN SPOILERS AHEAD. BIG ONES. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED/OC Usage].


"I said no."

"C'mon Elle, you promised! I sat through a full Star Trek marathon with you just so you could go see it with me! Please?"

Ellenora Connelly sighed, wandering through the wrapping department of the North Pole. The brunette weaved through the work benches, complimenting her fellow elves and cheering them up. She stopped short and turned around, the white-haired sprite following her nearly crashing into her.

"Jacquie, you know I'm not one for Disney—"

"Yeah, but I'm not one for Star Trek and yet, I watched that with you because_ you're _my_ bestest friend_…"

Elle stared at Jacquie, her blue eyes fierce.

"Come _on_ Elle, it's _Frozen!_ The movie was literally made for me!"

Elle smirked. Of course Jacqueline Frost would say that. Elle's long time friend just so happened to be Jack Frost's sister—and just like her brother, she had the wintery powers to match.

"You're not gonna let me get away with not going, are you?"

"Nope," she replied, hopping up onto the empty benches, pretending to be a tightrope walker.

Elle sighed. "Alright, fine. We'll go. If I can get the time off."

Jacquie scoffed. "Puh-_lease_, Elle, Bernard will let you go out the moment you ask, he's so _smitten_ with you."

Elle smirked. "I know."

"Then it's a date! Woohoo!" Jacqueline said, jumping off the benches and flying herself to the top floor railing, balancing there.

Elle looked up at her friend.

She was probably going to regret this.

* * *

Later that evening, Jacqueline excitedly slid around her rooms, almost turning the whole third story of Frost Mansion into an ice rink (again). She slid through her common room, dancing about and freezing the floor around her, bursting through the doors singing _Let it Go._

She had already memorized half of the soundtrack, as she was known for doing whenever a new Disney movie came out.

Twirling, she hummed the crescendo, pretending to make an icy castle all around her.

"My power flurries through the air into the grounddd~!"

"What in the name of Rosehaven are you doing," a voice said.

Jacqueline blushed and stopped short, staring at her older brother. She often forgot that he was back, and as a result forgot that she now had to share her floor once more. His icy blue eyes stared at her, hands in his pockets and hair iced back; he had a frozen eyebrow raised and was looking at her very curiously.

"Oh, nothing, just, you know…"

"No, I don't really know," he murmured.

"I'm going to the movies with Elle tomorrow," Jacqueline said.

"You convinced her to go see _Frozen_ with you?"

Jacqueline nodded excitedly, skating around the hallway again.

"Well that explains the hyperness, I suppose. You were beginning to scare the twins," he continued.

"Oh those two little hotheads could use a good scare every so often. Besides, I'm not _nearly_ as hyper as they usually are. What're you up to?" She asked Jack, efficiently changing the subject.

"Oh, not much. Tomorrow's the usual 'report to the North Pole for the winter holidays' day."

"Already?"

"Unfortunately," Jack murmured. He wasn't too keen on being surrounded by Santa's little 'yes-men', and now that he had been at home again, he was starting to get used to normal sized furniture. And his loving family, of course.

"It's not that bad."

"Au contraire. Small furniture and an army of little people…"

She giggled, still skating. "You love it there."

Secretly smiling, the Legendary Figure shrugged. "It's alright, I suppose."

"You miss your best friend," Jacquie teased.

"Well, life's definitely fun with old fat man around to bug."

She laughed, opening the doors to the balcony and freezing the floor around her, skating outside.

"Well then after the movies I guess I'll see you up North, brother," her disembodied voice said, the sound of cracking ice following.

Jack listened as his sister continue singing.

He hoped this wasn't another repeat of the _How to Train Your Dragon_ incident.

* * *

"Stop laughing! It's not funny, you jerk."

Bernard smirked. "It's actually hilarious. I don't know anyone more stubborn than you, Elle, and Jacqueline convinced you to go to the movies with her in under ten minutes."

Elle smiled, sipping her coffee. She and Bernard—head elf _and_ her fiancé—lounged in their own quarters. He sat beside her, relatively relaxed, hand around her shoulders as they watched the fire burn. Jacqueline, of course, had been right. As soon as Elle asked, Bernard had granted the time off. What she didn't expect was for her boyfriend to burst out laughing.

"I promised her, anyways. And besides, she wouldn't leave me alone."

"You love when she's bothering you, she's your best friend. I think I've seen her around the Pole more than I've seen Santa this year."

"And is there a problem with that?" Elle asked, teasing.

"She hogs you," he murmured.

"You big ol' softie," Elle said, poking his cheeks.

"I am not a softie."

"Are so."

"Are not—I'm not getting into this. You'll bugs bunny me again."

"It's fun to do that to you."

Bernard rolled his eyes, smiling nonetheless. He tucked a loose strand of her dark hair back behind her pointed ear, kissing her head.

"What theatre are you off too?"

"I think somewhere in Canada. Ontario. Jacqueline said she had a scene card and that Tuesdays, tickets are half off. I thought Ontario was a little far off. Doesn't Crystal Springs have a theatre?"

"Not a modern one."

"And why Ontario? Why not somewhere _closer_."

Bernard shrugged. "It's a preference for a lot of Crystal Spring's residents. They go to either Quebec or Ontario, sometimes the east coast. A few prefer Manitoba and Alberta, some like Saskatchewan, a lot tend to go to British Columbia. They don't really go to the closer territories and provinces. I hear Nunavut isn't too bad…"

"Probably really cold," Elle murmured, though she did wonder why the creatures of myth preferred more densely populated areas-or why they'd even _leave_ for the mortal world in the first place.

Bernard shrugged.

"Try to enjoy yourself tomorrow, okay Elle?"

"Alright, I'll try. But I make no such promises," she murmured.

"I wouldn't expect it to be any other way," he replied.

* * *

Elle sighed. She felt like she was babysitting one of her younger sisters. Jacqueline was almost _literally_ bouncing off the walls. She was chatting up a storm, excitedly clapping when they walked into the cinema and it was deserted—not a lineup in sight.

"The best thing about a Tuesday in November? It's a school day so there's not too many people around, _especially_ for a 12 o'clock show!"

Elle grinned. "Do you think we'll get the theatre to ourselves?"

Jacqueline gasped. "Wouldn't that be awesome?! I LOVE getting the theatre to myself! This one time, I took Fino and Fiera to the theatre…"

Elle smiled and listened to the sprite trail off, excitedly talking about her family. That morning, no sooner than she had woken up and stepped out of her suites, ready for the day, then Jacqueline had appeared right beside her, squealing excitedly.

Since they were going into the mortal world, the two girls wore disguises. Jacqueline had left her hair unfrozen—it was straight and brown (something Elle would never get used to, since for the first seven years of their friendship Jacqueline had been masquerading as a very pale platinum blonde), and twisted up, a few hairs falling down, a thin fringe covering her forehead. Her pointed ears were covered, mostly, by her hair as well. She wore a light blue pea coat and tight black combat-esque boots, her hands ungloved.

Elle, meanwhile, had donned her favourite green pea coat and matching gloves, her feet snug and warm in her brown boots. Her hair was mostly down, covering her pointed ears—she would've rather had it up, but Jacqueline had rushed them out of the workshop and teleported them to Eastern Ontario much too fast to give her the chance to hide her pointed ears from mortals. Thankfully, she had brought an elastic with her, deciding to pin up her hair if the theatre was, in fact, deserted.

They purchased their tickets and got into the very short line for concessions. Elle looked at the board above that listed the combos and what they came with.

"Let's get a combo 4, it's my favourite," Jacqueline said, grinning.

Elle read the description on the brightly lit screen. An extra large popcorn, two large drinks, as well as any two snacks off the top two shelves.

"Don't you think you've had enough sugar for one day?" Elle asked.

"What're you talking about, I haven't even had a decent breakfast yet. Jack ate all the bacon, he and Fino _literally_ fought for the last piece…"

Elle smiled, grabbing starbursts for Jacquie and a big bag of cinnamon teddy grahams for herself. They gave their tickets to the box office attendant, who pointed them down the hall and to the left.

"Thank you," Elle called, following Jacqueline through a mirrored hallway. They passed the IMAX theatre and went down the hall, to the three, large auditoriums.

"This is so exciting, we're in the big theatres!"

"This is like the time we went to see _Tangled_ all over again," Elle said.

"I wasn't nearly as excited," Jacqueline murmured, as they made their way to the near top and sat right in the middle, sticking their drinks in the armrests and sandwiching the popcorn between them.

"No, but you did memorize the soundtrack prior to us going."

The lights dimmed, and Jacquie elbowed her friend.

"Oh, I memorized the soundtrack to this one _days_ ago."

It was going to be a long few hours, Elle thought.

"Spoilsport," Jacqueline murmured—her friend was telepathic, and projecting again.

"I thought I fixed the projection problem, ugh!"

Jacqueline smirked, singing along to the opening song, _Vuelie_.

* * *

By the time Jacqueline finished singing _Frozen Heart_, Elle found herself actually into the movie. She had never been one for Disney films. She did enjoy them—though not to the extent Jacqueline did. Perhaps her wintery friend found them more relatable—after all, she was magical and had been since birth. Elle, meanwhile, had been through the toughest life had to offer, and had only become an elf recently. The whole magic thing being real, as well as the movies she loved to watch during Christmas, was something she was still trying to get used to.

As she watched young Anna and Elsa play, Elsa using her snowy powers to make a snowman and amuse her sister, Elle found herself grinning, reminded of her own sisters. She gasped when Elsa hit Anna with her powers, the little girl sliding down the snowbank, stone cold.

Jacqueline was full out fangirling, on the edge of her seat, covering her mouth in shock, a tear falling down her face.

The movie progressed, Jacqueline singing along to _Do You Wanna Build a Snowman_. Once she hit the third verse, however, after the inevitable death of the King and Queen of Arendelle, Jacqueline was too choked up to sing nicely, crying openly.

Elle found herself crying, as well.

True to her word, Jacqueline sung along to every song. Elle even found herself singing Anna's part of _For the First Time in Forever,_ picking up on Jacqueline's thought process—she was thinking the lyrics quite clearly (probably on purpose). Jacqueline ended up doing Elsa's part, both girls really into the song—good thing they were alone in the auditorium…

Anna crashed into Hans, and Elle found herself grinning at their awkward encounter.

They watched the movie in relative silence, Jacqueline singing along to _Love is an Open Door_. Elle found the tune catchy and started to sing along, as well.

And then it happened. Elsa and Anna began fighting.

"Oh no she's gonna let it go," Jacqueline said, anxious—and then grinning at her accidental pun.

"Shush!" Elle snapped.

"Someone's enjoying the movie…."

Elle blushed. Good thing it was dark.

"You're giving spoilers, stop that!"

Jacqueline laughed, turning her attention back to the movie, Elle doing the same.

Shortly after, the scene with _Let it Go_ came on. Jacqueline sang loudly, hitting every note perfectly; Elle had to restrain her from accidentally freezing the theatre in her excitement. The scene gave her chills (pun intended) as she watched Elsa's acceptance of her powers and beautiful ice castle being built.

The rest of the movie progressed the same way. Elle laughed as Jacqueline sung _Reindeers are Better Then People_—her imitation of Kristoff imitating the reindeer was too much.

Elle, at one point, almost threw popcorn at the screen.

"Dude, don't waste the popcorn!"

"Ugh, but the Duke of Weasel Town is so annoying, someone needs to punch him in the face!"

"_It's Wesselton!"_ the character said on screen—talk about convenient.

"I agree but _leave our popcorn out of this_."

Elle grumbled, munching on her cinnamon teddy crackers.

Finally Anna made it to Elsa's castle, walking in and talking to her sister. The reprise of _First Time in Forever_ came on, and the two girls once more started singing along. Until, that is, Elsa accidentally struck Anna again—in the heart.

"OH MY GOD!" Both girls shouted, popcorn and starbursts flying.

"THAT WAS HER HEART ELLE OH MY GOD HER HEART SHE'S SNOWED!"

"OH MY GOD POOR ANNA!"

As the scene changed and the snowman chase ceased, both girls were on the edge of their seats. Anna was slowly freezing, and Kristoff took her to the trolls. Elle watched closely, noticing all the times the burly mountain man character went to comfort Anna, but held back.

"I want them together so bad," Jacquie murmured.

"Look how cute he is! Oh, he likes her so much!"

Then, _Fixer Upper _came on. Listening to Jacqueline try to keep up with singing the tongue twisting lyrics had her in stitches. As she listened to the lyrics, Elle giggled, thinking of Bernard. He definitely had his 'fixer upper' moments…

When the trolls revealed the 'true love' thing, Elle sighed. Of course, an act of true love, how cliché…she was still quite interested though, as both Anna and Kristoff said Hans.

"_Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?"_

"I want one," Elle said, referring to Olaf.

"I wonder if…"

"Oh my gosh are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jacqueline shrugged. "I can make little snowmen and control them…maybe I can…"

Giddy, Elle grinned, paying close attention to the movie afterwards. It was getting really good…

Watching Kristoff leave the palace, the doors closing in his face, physically hurt Jacqueline.

"No, Kristoff stay!"

"Oh, Jacquie, there, there…"

"I just want them together!"

"You and me both," Elle said, stealing the popcorn bag. Jacquie curled up in her seat, hiding her face behind her hands, nothing but her blue eyes peaking out from under her fringe. Jacqueline curled up smaller and smaller as the scene progressed, Anna talking about kissing to Hans.

"I'm feeling a lot of second hand embarrassment," Elle murmured.

"I know," Jacquie said.

Hans moved closer to Anna's face, his hand caressing her chin; her lips were pursed, he went in for the kiss and then—

"What the frost is he doing?"

"Kiss her! Fix her, you jerk hole!"

"_Oh Anna. If only there was somebody out there who loved you."_

"_Wait, what?"_

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"NO!"

"OH MY GOD I KNEW IT, I KNEW HE WAS TROUBLE I KNEW IT!"

"OH MY GOD NO THIS I JUST WHAT ELLE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

"YOU JACKASS!" Elle screamed, tossing popcorn at the screen.

Jacqueline didn't even care, she was floored. The theatre had rapidly dropped in temperature.

They calmed down, and continued watching the scene with rapt attention. Everything was coming together now, and both the sprite and elf couldn't wait for the ending…

* * *

"That movie was…WOW," Elle said, forty-five minutes later as they walked out of the theatre.

"I KNOW!" Jacqueline replied, squishing her face.

"That _ending_ the act of true love wasn't a kiss it was Anna sacrificing herself for Elsa—"

"—and those last lines I mean really. _You sacrificed yourself for me?_"

"_Of course, I love you!_ Wow, I really miss my sisters now…"

"I think I'm going to go home and hug Fiera," Jacqueline murmured.

"But you'll melt!" Elle quoted.

"Some people are worth melting for," Jacqueline replied, not missing a beat.

The pair high-fived as they reached a deserted area and teleported out, back to the North Pole in a flurry of blue and green sparks.

* * *

The next day, as usual, Bernard's lunch break came around. He crossed through the kitchen, the Elf Cooks standing straighter and working harder as he passed through, and entered the cafeteria, where all the elves could gather to eat during break.

His eyes scanned the tables, searching for Elle's curly, dark locks.

Odd, he didn't see her anywhere.

"Bernard! Over here!"

She was off on the far left, waving frantically—but what on earth was she wearing?

Her hair was in two long braids down the front, a magenta cap on her head. She wore a matching magenta travelling cape over what Bernard was about ninety-nine percent sure was an older traditional Norwegian dress. The skirt went down to her ankles, dark blue and not too poofy. She wore a light blue blouse, a black bodice over the blouse with gold lacing. Blue gloves covered her hands, fitting perfectly, much to her pleasure.

"That's an interesting look you got going on today," Bernard said, sitting down across from her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"It's nice! Just…_different_…" Bernard thought for a moment. It looked familiar, what Elle was wearing. He could've sworn he saw something similar earlier today in the doll department…

"Oh, of course," he said, realizing why the dress seemed so familiar. "I'm guessing you enjoyed the movie?"

"Oh my gosh, yes! It was _so good_ Bernard! It was so different from other Disney movies and Hans I can't _believe_ it…"

She was dressed like Princess Anna today, Bernard had realized, as he listened to Elle gush about the movie.

She did look really good in that dress, he'd admit.

"Bernard, my eyes are up here."

The ancient elf choked on his sandwich, his cheeks turning several shades redder as he downed his cocoa. Elle crossed her arms, a smug, satisfied grin on her face.

"I wasn't—I didn't—I mean…" he coughed again, elves nearby giggling.

"You're the picture of sophisticated grace," Elle said.

"That was a movie quote, wasn't it."

Elle nodded, grinning.

Bernard sighed. _Here we go again,_ he thought.

"I heard that," Elle murmured, sipping her latte.

* * *

That afternoon, Bernard did his usual rounds, taking reports from the heads of departments, trying to calculate the day's quota. He made his way to his office, passing the private guest suites on the way.

He stopped suddenly when he saw Elle in front of one of the doors to the blue rooms, usually reserved for Jack and his sister.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman? C'mon, let's go and play…I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away_!"

"Elle, what in the name of Christmas are you doing?" Bernard asked, dryly.

She put her finger to her lips, in shushing motion, and continued singing.

"_We used to be best buddies! And now we're not…I wish you would tell me why_!"

"Are you serious," Bernard mumbled.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman_?" Elle continued, ignoring her fiancé and moving her face closer to the keyhole.

"_It doesn't hafta be a snowman_," she finished.

"Why are you singing to a closed—"

"_Go away, Anna Elle_!"

"—never mind," Bernard murmured. Of course Jacqueline was behind the door.

"_Okay bye_," Elle sang.

"I'm never going to hear the end of it, am I?" Bernard mumbled, passing the closed door.

"Nope!" Elle said cheerily, knocking on the closed door and beginning the next verse.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls…_"

With a huff, Bernard sped past the corridor, the last few lines of the second verse following him down the hall.

* * *

Jack wandered through the streets of the Pole, once more familiarizing himself to the layout and areas of interest. A few days shy of a year away had really messed up his mental map—he was much too use to Crystal Springs.

He kept note of everything in his mind—there was the cocoa shop, the ice rink he put up every year (modeling the one Jacqueline had first put up when she had reunited with Jack a few years back), the merry go round (though the elves looked complete opposite of merry), the pathway to the Polar Ice Caps…

He frowned, as he looked up into the distance. He thought he saw someone in the remoteness, dancing and twirling.

"How odd," he murmured, teleporting from the village square to the outskirts of Elfsburg.

Sure enough, there was a person up there—it was none other than his sister.

Singing that song from _Frozen_ _again_.

"_Let it gooooo! Let it gooooooo! Can't hold me back anymore-oh-ooh_!"

"What in the name of Fate are you doing," Jack said, taking in his Legate's appearance.

"_I don't care, what you're going to say!"_ she sung, smirking at her brother.

Her usually curly white hair was pulled into one long braid, draped over her left shoulder. Her customary dress had changed drastically—it was off the shoulder, sans her poofy sleeves; crystal blue in colour, it was far different from her usual dark blue icy number. Snowflakes sat in her braid, hair that normally framed her face slicked back. Jack could almost see their resemblance, and it was _scary_. The sleeves of the dress were powder blue, the bodice crystallized. A long, snowy cape with an intricate pattern of snowflakes ran out from behind her bodice, shimmering in the light.

As she moved, Jack noticed a slit in the right side of her dress, going right up past her knee; she was wearing _heels_. His sister _never wore heels_.

"Seriously. Are you okay? What's with your dress? Since when did you get a cape? I DON'T LIKE CHANGE, JACQUELINE!"

"_Let the storm rage onnnnn,_" she continued, putting her hands together and forming a snowball magically.

"_The cold never bothered me anyway,"_ she sung, throwing the snowy projectile at her brother, hitting him square in the face.

Jack stared, dumbstruck, as his sister walked farther away from the village, still singing. Something about something making something small, he thought. Teleporting back to the main square, he turned and looked in the distance, watching as an icy castle began to form, a light blue figure in the middle directing it.

"What," Jack said out loud, to nobody in particular. (Though elves had gathered around him, watching the icy castle build itself in the distance).

"It has been like this _all week,_" an irate Bernard murmured, appearing beside Jack.

"All. Week!" he stressed.

* * *

"I'm still not quite sure I can do it," Jacqueline, still dressed as Elsa, said.

"C'mon, sure you can! I know you can! You made the dress!"

"I know, but I also make my normal dress too…"

"You'll be able to do it, Jacquie! I know it! Cuz _for the first time in foreverrrr,_" Elle sang, still dressed as Anna.

"Alright, here we go," Jacqueline murmured. "Are you ready?" she asked the few elves passing them in the town square. They looked at her, confused, before continuing on with their business—a quarter of the elves were used to the duo's _Frozen_ shenanigans, another quarter as confused as Jack still was; half of the elves had yet to see them at it or were as fed up with it as Bernard was.

"Let's do this!"

Wiggling her fingers, Jacqueline twirled her hand, a snowman appearing—a snowman that looked a little bit like Olaf, to be exact.

It opened its eyes, grinning.

"Hello!" it shouted, giggling.

"Oh my crystals, I did it!" Jacqueline said, grinning.

Elle stuck a carrot on the snowman's face, the snowman jumping in joy.

The rest of that day, the snowman—Elle had dubbed him Olaf Junior—followed her around diligently, making funny thoughts and observations as she did her job. Unfortunately, Jacqueline had forgotten about the melting thing—the workshop was, in fact, relatively warm, and as a consequence, the snowman left a trail of water behind as it followed the number two elf around.

Bernard walked through the workshop, distracted by some papers—and slipped on one of those very puddles.

"What in the—oh, for the love of Frosty!"

"Actually, my name is Olaf!"

Bernard groaned, flopping back down into the water pile.

* * *

Bernard stood at the top of the stairs of the main floor of the workshop, looking out over the balcony. His arms were crossed and he looked conflicted—slightly amused, slightly annoyed, and more or less 'done' as it were. A group of elves had gathered on the main floor, watching the two people on the Naughty and Nice Center platform.

"Are they doing it again?" Jack asked, coming up alongside Bernard.

"Yup."

Sure enough, Elle stood on the left, facing Jacqueline who stood on the right, arms at her side, a troubled look on her face.

"_Ohhh I'm such a fool, I can't be freeeee!"_

"_Cuz for the first time in forever, you don't have to be afraid!"_

"Oh, the reprise, that's a new one," Bernard commented. Jack sighed.

"_No escape from the storm inside of me!"_

"_We can work this out together!"_

"Why aren't you doing anything to stop the lovely Ellenora, hmm?"

"_I can't control the Curse!"_

"_We'll reverse the storm you've made!"_

"Why aren't you stopping Jacqueline?" Bernard countered.

"_Oh, oh, ah Anna please you'll only make it worse!"_

"Touché," Jack murmured.

"_Don't panic,"_

"_There's so much fear!"_

"_We'll make the sun shine bright!"_

"_You're not safe here!"_

"What's going on down there?" Scott said, joining the two men at the railing. He watched his Number Two Elf and Jack's Legate perform, Jacqueline turning away from Elle, a flurry swirling around them, faster and faster

"_We can face this thing together—"_

"—_ooh, ahh ahhh—"_

"_We can change this winter weather—"_

"_Ahhh, ahh ahhh—"_

"_And everything will be—"_

"_I can't!"_

And with that last note, the flurry solidified and burst forth from around Jacqueline, the ice turning into snow as it hit the crowd. An icy blast hit Elle right in the chest—dissipating into lightly powdered snow upon impact, of course. Jacqueline didn't really want to freeze her friend's heart and face the undoubted wrath of Bernard. Elle, likewise, had done her part, as she dramatically staggered back and held her chest, falling down.

Jacqueline turned, looking at her friend with horror at what Elsa Jacquie had done to Anna Elle.

Then, abruptly, the two girls got up, clasping hands, and bowing; a roar of applause engulfed the workshop, whistles in the crowd and flowers being thrown on their makeshift stage.

"What in the name of tinsel," Santa said, confused.

"They just don't stop!" Jack said.

"Elle sings _Love is an Open Door_ in her _sleep!_"

"We'll have to get them the soundtrack for Christmas…Or the DVD…or both…"

* * *

Bernard stopped short suddenly, surveying his surroundings.

It was quiet.

_Too_ quiet.

There hadn't been a _Frozen_ outburst from either obsessed girl in about five hours.

_Something was definitely off_.

Bernard heightened his senses, straining his ears to hear as far as he could and his eyes to see any slight movement, anything out of place…

"_Is it the clumpy way he walks…or the grumpy way he talks…_?"

He jumped, as Jacqueline—still dressed like Elsa, of course, what else had he expected—appeared beside him in a shower of blue sparks.

"_Or the pear shaped, square shaped weirdness of his feet!_"

"Excuse me? My feet are normal as any other elf's and _I do not talk grumpy!_" he said, grumpily.

"_But you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive and sweet!"_ Elle, who had appeared in front of him in a shower of green sparks, sung, smiling at him.

"_So he's a bit of a fixer upper, he's got a couple of flaws," _she continued.

"_Like his peculiar brain dear, or his thing with the reindeer, that's a little outside of nature's laws!"_ Jacqueline sung back.

"Seriously?! I do _not_ walk clumpy!"

"_So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this I'm certain of! The only way to fix this fixer upper is with a little bit of love!_"

Bernard sighed, about to speak—though Jacqueline didn't give him a chance, no. Instead, she kept singing. Of course! He didn't see _that_ coming.

"_Is it the way that he runs scared? Or that he's socially impaired?"_

"Socially impaired?! I'll have you know, Jacqueline, I am very much social and not impaired in the slightest!"

Elle giggled, cutting into Jacqueline's verse.

"_He's just a bit of a fixer upper, he's got a couple of bugs!"_

Jacqueline grinned, a wonderful idea crossing her mind.

"_His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs!"_ The wintery sprite sung, pushing Elle into Bernard, and disappearing in a shower of blue sparks.

Bernard hugged Elle, finally escaping the embrace and looking at her, almost pleadingly.

"Will there ever be an end to this _Frozen_ nonsense?"

Elle laughed, winking and disappearing.

"I'm doomed," Bernard murmured. "Doomed, doomed, _doomed._"

* * *

Jacqueline reappeared near her frozen castle, which Santa had agreed to let stand until it naturally melted. She laughed, grinning to herself. What a fun week it had been!

She walked towards the castle in the close horizon, stopping short when she heard a deep voice singing.

"…_a drink, in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand, probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer…"_

Jacqueline paused, a slow smile spreading across her visage.

"There's no way," she said out loud, walking towards the voice.

"_When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dreams, of relaxing in the summer sun just letting off steam~,"_

"Oh my god, it is," Jacqueline said, as she finally found the owner of the voice.

It was none other than her older brother, _the_ Jack Frost.

Jacqueline grinned. She had secretly pictured a melted Jack singing _In Summer_ during the movie, and laughed to herself when Elle voiced it out loud. He was very into it too, tap dancing and totally unaware of his surroundings.

"_When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!"_

"And here it comes," Jacqueline murmured, grinning as she went up right behind her brother.

"_INNNNN SUMMMERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

He held the note perfectly, his deep voice well suited to the song. The note ended; Jack brought his fists down, and smiled, turning around to bow to his invisible audience when—

"I KNEW it!"

"Ah! Jacqueline! What are…what are you doing out here?"

"Oh man, this is great! I knew you were a secret _Frozen _fan I knew it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jack said tautly.

"Oh man, wait until I tell Elle!" Jacqueline said, poofing away.

* * *

It wasn't too soon after that Jack joined Elle and Jacqueline with the Frozen shenanigans, quoting Olaf at the most inappropriate times and loudly singing _In Summer_ whenever he thought he was alone.

Bernard sighed.

"When will this _end!_"

* * *

**A/N-The answer, Bernard? Probably never.**

**Hello friends! A little piece of fluff (actually long, it's about 5,200 words excluding this author's note) that I wrote when the idea from a PM between etiquette-faux-pas and I once she saw Frozen. I believe her words were something like "I can totally picture those two dressing up as Elsa and Anna and acting out scenes from the movie, annoying everyone at the North Pole!"**

**Which prompted me to reply with little snippets of the things they'd do-now turned into those long sections-and then voila, three days later, this was written and I was so proud of it! (Though I really should be studying for my exams, to be honest).**

**So yeah. If anyone complains about Frozen spoilers, I will laugh because I WARNED YE. Little white box down there is, as per usual, open to you for laughing and showering me with praise uh, I mean, telling me how you liked it *sweats***

**Until Monday, my lovelies!**

**~SafyreSky**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own _The Santa Clause_, Jack Frost, Bernard, Santa Claus/Scott Calvin or any other canon character I have mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this; it is purely for the enjoyment of myself and my lovely readers. I do, however, own JAcqueline Frost as wel las Fino and Fiera Frost, and their parents, Blaise and Winter Frost. Any resemblance they bear to andy person is purely coincidental; please do not use them without my permission.**

**I also do not own _Frozen_ or any of the characters within the movie that I have mentioned above. again, not making any profit off of the useage of their characters; it is purely for our enjoyment.**

**I also do not own Ellenora (formerly Ellington) Connelly. Elle is the lovely etiquette-faux-pas's character whom she has so graciously allowed me to mess around with for the time being; I have promised to return her safe and sound.**

**Lastly, I do not own the Cineplex Odeon or IMAX theatre establishments, though I spend at least 89% of my time there. I do own a scene card, and I strongly advise you get one-the benefits are _very_ rad.**


End file.
